


Honey

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [15]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roi Bilbao 2019, Songfic, Thirstying, Unresolved Sexual Tension, or maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Hi! Today's fic was supposed to be yuzuvier but then.... I watched Javi's insta live and something just inspired me! I tried to look for a suitable song and it was such a difficult quest!!Inspired to: Honey - Tori AmosEdit: Due to copyright restrictions, all thelyricsin the work have been replaced by anx.
Relationships: Anna Cappellini/Ashley Wagner
Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Today's fic was supposed to be yuzuvier but then.... I watched Javi's insta live and something just inspired me! I tried to look for a suitable song and it was such a difficult quest!!
> 
> Inspired to: Honey - Tori Amos
> 
> Edit: Due to copyright restrictions, all the [lyrics ](https://genius.com/Tori-amos-honey-lyrics) in the work have been replaced by an **x**.

Vertiginously high pale pink heels. It's what she's wearing, under her innocent long gown. The combination steers excitement deep down in my belly cause I know what hides behind her naive looks. I can't resist her, I'm drawn to her waist like a child to a tempting jar dripping honey. I can't help but to reach out for her body, her waist, her hands, hold it, caress it, make her laugh as she looks into my eyes. I just want to touch her, look at her, make her feel. I want to untie her hair, see how they scatter on the white of the bed-sheets, I want to feel the real taste of her, hidden behind her childish smile. Her skin so fair, white and delicate like a baby's, I want to tarnish with my marks. I want to worship her till I crack her mask, till she roars free into my arms. I want to be taken apart by her raw self, and to take her apart likewise. I want to lavish her with all my desire.

**x**


End file.
